The Birth of Ry-10
We had many legendary stories about Ben 10 and his adventures across the cosmos. Battling Vilgax the Conqueror, halting the Highbreed's genocide, thwarted Eon's Omniversal Takeover, defeated the Fraction, clear his good name from the Rooters and even won the Time War against Malturent. But Ben is not the only one who wields the Omnitrix, there are many warriors wielding the legendary weapon in different universe, such as Ben 23 who used it for fame and fortunes, Bad Ben who used it for destruction, or Argit 10, who protects the aliens of the Solar System from the misguided tyranny of Humans. So many ways to tell a story. Some ways are good, some are bad, some are funny, and some are very, very scary. But here's one way to tell the story of a young boy named Ryan McCrimmon, whose life changed in one fateful summer season….unlike any other ways we've seen before… The scene opens up in the California High School, where we found Ryan McCrimmon sitting on his desk, folding a paper airplane. Despite being a teenager around 17-19, he still have a mind of a child as he threw it at the teacher's head. She seems to have a sixth sense as she shrugged it off before it hits her. Brriiiiing! The school bell rang and everyone stood up and gather their school materials because it's the end of school year. "Yeah, it's summer time!" Ryan cried. He grabbed his backpack and started to leave the classroom. "Ergh." He winced, having gotten hit in the back of the head by something. He turned and his teacher gave him a wink. "Of course." Ryan groaned, a smirk on his face. He left the classroom. When the teen left the building he saw some thugs picking on one of the younger kids. "Hey!" He shouted. "Lay off him!" "Or what!?" One of the bullies barked as he cracked his knuckles. "Or I'm gonna be forced to be the kid's hero." Ryan retorted, cracking his own knuckles. "Seriously Miles, lay off." "Make me, McCrimmon!" Miles charged at him and threw a punch but Ryan evaded, grabbed his wrist and judo slammed him. "Uggh!" he groaned in pain as he rubbed his back. "Whoa." Ryan breathed. "Guess those classes I took really did pay off." He held out his hand to the fallen bully. "I'm usually not a fighter," The teen told Miles. "But if I see you picking on this kid again, it's gonna get ugly." he held out his hand, Miles took it and Ryan pulled him up to his feet. "Uggh... Fine... I'll let him off... But if you try to defend all the kids, we're gonna have a problem!" Miles scowled as he walked away. Ryan gave the kid a single nod, and walked away himself. He soon arrived at the parking lot where his bike was chained up. He rode away and head for the street. He checked his phone at the red light because a message arrived. "Hmm." Ryan said then he clicked the button to check. The message was from his cousin Melody. "Wonder what she said." He mused. He played the message. "Hey doofus," Melody's voice began to play. "Just reminding you our annual start-of-the-summer barbecue is today." "GAH!" Ryan cried, looking up at the streetlight and seeing it had turned green. "I completely forgot! And I'm late getting home!" He was glad he had stopped to prevent Miles from beating someone up, but it had taken a chunk of time he could've used to get his bike and go home. He put his phone away and pumped his legs as fast as he could. Minutes later, Ryan arrived home then he took a quick shower and ate a quick meal then dressed up and head for the bus stop. He's wearing his usual summer clothes, which are a black/brown T-shirt with a "10" on the chest and tan cargo pants. Soon, he arrived at his Grandpa Charles' house in San Francisco, where the barbecue was being held in the backyard. "Sorry I'm late!" He cried when he burst inside the house. "I had to stop a bully at school from beating up an innocent kid." The teen said, proud of what he had done. Charles and Melody turned around and see him walking out in the backyard. "Awwwww, the big boy defends the wittle boy!" teased Melody. "Nah, he's doing what his father do: protecting innocent." smiled Charles. "Watch it dweeb." Ryan stated. "You could be next." "Hey, I learn a few tricks from watching Tokyo Mew Mew." she grinned as she enter in a monkey-style stance.. "That lame show?" Ryan asked, disgusted. "Please, Fairy Tail's the best show to learn moves from." "WHAT!? RRAAH!" Melody pounced on her cousin and start biting his head comically. "Takeitbacktakeitbacktakeitback!" she growled like a cat. "GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!" yelled Ryan as he struggled to pull her away, with Charles chuckling nervously. Suddenly, a whooshing sound echoes the sky and Charles looked up to see a meteor zoomed over the sky with a sonic boom, forcing him and his grandchildren to shield their ears and the windows shattered. The meteor suddenly dropped down and impacted the street, creating a powerful shockwave that demolished the pavement, shattering multiple windows and tossed cars away from it, while the McCrimmons got blown back against the grass. They slowly recovered and stood on their feet then they gasped at the massive crater, emanating brown-like aura. "Whoa..." He marveled. "We're lucky to be alive…." panted Charles. "This…...is…...so freaky!" said Melody, half-amaze half-scare then Ryan jumped over the fence and sprint toward the crater. "Ryan, what are you doing?!" she panicked as she and her grandfather followed him. "Checking it out. Duh." he replied as he stands near the crater. "Well, is it a meteor?" asked Charles. "Can't see when it's burning." said Ryan. Suddenly, the ground crumbled out from underneath Ryan. "WHOA!" He screamed as he fell down. "Oof!" He landed inside the crater. "Ryan!" panicked Melody and Charles as they ran up to the edge and looked down, to find Ryan dusting himself. "I'm okay, don't worry." The teen said as he stood up. "Huh?" The object had finally stopped burning and it was a metallic sphere.. "Doesn't look like a meteor to me." He stated. With a HISSSSSSSSSS! The 'meteor' opened to reveal a bulky wristwatch with white couplings and brown buttons, a big one on the right side and four around the bazel. The interface is brown with hourglass shape. It turns on and start glowing with neon-brown light. "A watch?" Ryan asked, completely baffled. "What's a watch doing in outer space?" "Did you say a watch?" asked Melody. "Better not touch it. Who knows what it can do." warned Charles. "Grandpa, it's just a watch." said Ryan, not taking his word seriously and reached out to grab it. "Ryan, do-" Her warning failed when Ryan reach out his hand over the watch, then the watch jumped up and strapped itself on his right wrist. "HEY!" Ryan cried as he start swinging his arm about, trying to get it off. "Get off me! Get off!" But no matter how hard he tugged, it won't budge so he climbed out of the crater. "This thing just jumped on me!" He cried, showing it to Charles. "Told you so. Now you're doom!" cried Melody. "Oh shut up!" scoffed Ryan. "Stay here, I'll get some tools. Melody, with me." said Charles as they head back to the house while Ryan stay behind, struggling to tug it off. "Huh?" Ryan had just noticed the button on the front of the watch. He pressed it, causing the dial top popped up. "Whoa!" The dial then switch from hourglass to diamond shape and display the fiery humanoid figure. "Cool." Ryan stated. He used his finger to press the dial back down. BWOOSH! The teen was suddenly in brown light then his whole right arm got covered in black charcoal rock shells then travels up to his face. "GYYYYYYYAAAAHH!" screamed Ryan as his eyes glowed amber and everything went black. In Ryan's place was a fiery humanoid made of molten magma with brownish-red charcoal rock shells. He open his eyes then squints them and swung his arms out. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" roared the alien. He slammed his fists against the ground and send out a fiery shockwave that impacted the building and exploded in flames. Many civilians ran out of the nearby buildings in complete panic. "RRRAAAAGH!" he roared as he fired fire bolts around him, blasting inanimate objects and set the backyard in flames. Melody saw the flames, grabbed the fire extinguisher and blew it out. "Where did fire com-" Melody looked ahead and saw the fire-y humanoid, causing her to gasped. "Where did that monster come from!? Where's Ryan?!" she screamed. The Pyronite had heard her, and threw a fireball in her direction. "EEEK!" Melody ducked down then she grew angry and scared. "You ate Ryan?! Did you?! Tell me!" she cried as she spray him with fire extinguisher. The Pyronite staggered back and start coughing foam as his head got extinguished but he shook it off and ignited his head once more. Then the police cars arrived at the scene, originally meant to investigate the meteor but armed themselves when they saw the Pyronite. "Stand down, whoever you are! And put your-" Pyronite just start throwing fireballs at them. They evade and start shooting at him but to no avail. The Pyronite then flies off, using its fire as a rocket boost. "What the hell was that thing!?" One of the cops shouted. "Melody what happen?!" asked Charles as he returns with a cutting torch Meanwhile, the Pyronite was wreaking havoc on the town. He was firing fireballs everywhere and many people fled from his inferno presence. "Ahh….. grrah….. H-...H-Home….. Make…..home!" he snarled. "Hey! Settle down, Hot Head." said a voice. The alien turned and searched around then look down. Before him is a small frog-like alien with brown eyes and brown tunic. "This is not Pyro, no need to torch it to make it Pyro." said the Galvan. The Pyronite just started making a fireball to throw at the Galvan. "Yeesh!" he held up a cube then encased within and molded into a techno-organic suit, surviving the blast. "That's enough!" he growled as he mold his arm into a cannon and blasted him right at his face. The Pyronite was knocked out by the blast. That was when the Galvan noticed the symbol on the alien's chest. "Now to fix it." he merged the hand with the watch and started manipulating it but that's when Melody came with a pipe to fight the Pyronite but then saw the Galvan standing the unconscious alien. "Done!" he detach and the watch beeped and emitted a flash of orange, reverting him back into Ryan. "R-RYAN!?" gasped Melody. "Ugh..." Ryan groaned. "What happened?" But he blacked out before he could be told. The Galvan left before Melody can wack him then she check on him. "Ryan!? What just happen?! Ryan?!" asked Melody as Charles remained in awe and confusion. =THE NEXT DAY= "GAH!" Ryan woke up suddenly and gave a gasp as he shot up from the sofa. Charles and Melody had brought him back to the house. "What happened?" He groaned as he rubbed his head and Melody brought him some water. "We were gonna ask you the same question." said Charles. "All I remember was I pressed the watch's dial down, and after that, I just blacked out then noticed the backyard's grass are burnt and the fences are melted. "Guys, what happened?" He asked. "Y-You..." began Charles but couldn't continue as he was worried of his reaction. "You turn into a fire creature and start burning everything." said Melody. Ryan hardly believe that. "What, really?" He asked. "How? And why?" "Best you see the news." Charles turn on the TV and on cue, the news shows the black box on the police cars where it shows Ryan as the fire creature torching everything in sight. Even innocent got hurt. "That was me!?" Ryan cried. "Unfortunately yes." said Charles. "How did you turn into that guy?!" she asked. "Wait, hold on." Ryan said. "I don't remember any of that! And if I suddenly turned into a humanoid ball of magma, I'd certainly remember." "Well we saw a large creature turn you back to normal." said Charles. "Huh." Ryan said. He looked to the watch, which was sitting innocently on his wrist. "You think this thing turned me into that monster?" "Well, that monster appears right where you standing when we heard you screaming and you said you press the button down." said Melody. "Not monster, alien." said Charles seriously. Both cousins stared at him. "U-Uh I mean, it's obvious. A watch fell from space and it turns you into a humanoid volcano. That's something alien right?" he stuttered. "Sure..." Ryan said. "Well, that was weird, if anything. At least…...I didn't hurt anyone seriously…." he muttered. "But it's best to not touch it. It seems you have no control of its powers." said Charles. But as soon as Charles left, Ryan started twisting the watch's dial. "Hey, he said don't touch it!" yelled Melody. "I'm just wondering what happened." Ryan told her. "There's the news. And Tweeter gone nuts as well." said Melody. BEEP! the watch's dial popped up. "I figured out what I did!" Ryan cried happily. "Don't press it! It's my favorite sheet!" yelled Melody. Ryan stood up, and slammed his palm onto the watch. BWOOSH! He turned into a crystalline alien. "Huh..." Ryan said. "Odd, I still feel like me, but...not me at the same time." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Melody as she start throwing random stuffs at the diamond humanoid. "Ouch!" Ryan cried. "Hey dweeb, it's still me!" "Right, and I'm Zoey of Tokyo Mew Mew! Just stay where you are or I'll break your head!" she growled. "Stop mentioning that show!" Ryan shouted. "I hate it! Fairy Tail's the best show ever!" "...WHAT?!" Melody grabbed a hammer and prepare to wack it but stop. "Uh? Y-You are yourself... Then why you went berserk as the pyro guy?" she asked. "Something must've been wrong with the watch before, and now it fixed itself somehow." Ryan mused. "Maybe that alien fixed it. But why he left it on you instead of taking it away?!" wondered Melody. "Wait what?" Ryan asked. They were interrupted by a beeping, and the symbol on Ryan's chest blinking orange. BWOOSH! There was a bright flash of orange light and Ryan was back in human form. "Awesome!" Ryan cried. "Not awesome!" said Melody then Charles came in. "Did you just activate it?" he groaned. "No." Ryan lied. "Anyway. I have superpowers now!" He cried in excitement. "You did activated." he frowned. "But now he has control. The alien must've fixed it." said Melody. "I'm a Power Ranger basically!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Awesome!" "Well, guess we better get you used to your powers for now. Just don't use the fire one." said Charles, giving a smile. "It's morphin' time!" Ryan shouted. "That's not my permanent catchphrase, but it's gonna stay for now." He added. "Like a wittle kid!" she mocked. "Careful Melody." Ryan warned. "Just like Happy!" she cooed. "Seriously, stop!" Ryan was annoyed now. "So Grandpa, when are we going to start the road trip?" "Guess it's today since BBQ is out yesterday." shrugged Charles. "I can't wait!" Ryan said ecstatically. "Especially with the watch! I'll be the best hero ever!" "Actually...Mom and Dad wants me to tag along with you guys." she said, eager to see Ryan's reaction. "What!?" Ryan screamed. "Grandpa, why!?" He groaned. "Hey, I can't argue and win against my daughter." shrugged Charles innocently. "Ugh." Ryan moaned. "Whatever." Category:Episodes Category:Ry-10 (Reboot)